Shane's sister
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Full summary inside dont own Camp Rock or any character associated with it.


Shane's Sister

(Summary) Shane Gray has a younger sister. A sister he hasn't seen in nearly two years. She took off one night in the middle of a tour not saying where she was going or why. Her name is Katie and she cut of complete and total contact with her brother and family and friends for what reason only three people know her parents and herself. Now she is living with Brown at Camp Rock and her brother is there for an attitude adjustment. Now she has to face her past and being one of the reasons her brother has become who he is. Along with facing Shane she must face her best friend and ex boyfriend she left behind along with the parents who sent her packing. Can she do it or will she run away again without looking back?

Chapter One: Past and Present

(Past) Katie walked onto the Connect Three's tour bus her brother and friends were finishing a concert. Her parents wanted to see hers. Hey mom hey dad she says as she walks onto the bus. Her bags were sitting in the front room. What's going on asks Katie? Well you can't be on tour with us anymore you are going to bring down your brother and the band because you're not famous and you're really not worth anything to anyone here says her father. Dad she says. We have already talked this over with the boys and they agree it's best if you just leave and don't ever come back because you're not welcomed here and your really bad for their image says her mother. Katie's eyes filled with tears. Your lying she says as she looks at her mother. No I'm not get out now the boys don't care we don't care just leave says her mother. Fine says Katie as she grabs her bags and heads for the limo. She picks up her cell phone and calls a familiar number.

Hey Uncle Brown its Katie your niece would you mind if I came and stayed with you at Camp Rock for awhile I will explain later when you get this message give me a call says Katie into the phone as the Limo pulls away from the concert venue. Katie looked back at the concert venue and began to cry. Did they really say those things did the people she cared about the most really want her gone or was her mom just playing mind games with her. It didn't matter she would start a new life and go and live up at Camp Rock go back to school no longer be Shane Gray's sister and Nate's girlfriend. It would be different but she would survive she would have to.

Her phone began ringing. It was a text message. From Nate. It read glad you're gone you were holding us back goodbye. Katie sobbed. It was true they all wanted her gone. Just then her phone rang again. It was he Uncle. Hey Uncle Brown you got my message asks Katie? Yes I did you are more than welcome to come back to Camp Rock but when you get here you are going to have to tell me what happened says Brown. My parents said I was holding the boys back and that I should leave permanently says Katie not wanting to wait for the face to face talk. Sweetie that can't be true says Brown. Nate text me saying the same thing so I guess it is I will be at camp in another hour I'll talk to you soon she says. Alright see you soon says Brown.

(An Hour later) Katie looked out the window of the car she was driving. The limo dropped her off at a car place and she bought a car. She drove herself the rest of the way up to the camp. It was a good thing her parents had made her drive up her last year of Camp Rock or she wouldn't have known how to get there by herself. She finally came across a place that was all too familiar. She had arrived. She parked the car by Brown's cabin. Got out and walked up the cabin. She knocked. Her uncle came to the door.

Katie he says. Hi Uncle Brown she replies as her uncle pulls her into a hug. Come on I will show you where you're staying and we can get you settled in says Brown as he walks out of the cabin. Thanks says Katie as she gets her bags. She dropped stuff. Hair dye contacts asks Brown? Cant have people recognizing me now can I she replies as she takes the products from her uncle. True says her uncle as he helps her to one of the instructor cabins. Thanks Uncle Brown for letting me stay says Katie. Anytime Camp is starting in a few days you could prove to be useful says her uncle with a small smile as he leaves the cabin.

(Present) Katie woke up in the cabin. Two years had passed since she left her family on tour. Two years since she had come back to Camp Rock and became an instructor. She hadn't spoken to any of Connect Three since she left. Not that they could get a hold of her she had changed her number and she was in college now for music only a few miles down the road from Camp Rock.

But school was out for the summer. Camp was back in session in just a couple of days. She turned on the TV. It was Hot Tunes. Her brother was on it again. He wasn't the Shane she knew when she left. He had become a jerk. But he was so close to ruining his career it wasn't funny. Shane what has happened to you asks Katie to no one in particular. She had dyed her hair blonde and her eyes were blue instead of green. She looked nothing like her brother anymore. She missed him though and she had come so close to calling so many time but the words her parents said rang in her mind. Nate and Jason came up on Hot Tunes. Do either of you know the reason for Shane's change in behavior asks the reporter. It all started two years ago when his sister left without a word not that it's an excuse he just let the fame get to his head so we are taking him away to get his head back on straight says Nate. Jason just nods his head.

Thanks for taking your time to come and talk to us here at Hot Tunes says the reporter. Thanks for having us says Jason with a goofy smile. Katie hit her head off her hand and Nate did the same thing. Jason lets go says Nate as he pulls away from the reporter. Katie shut the TV off and walked out of her cabin.

Brown was walking around finishing the final arrangements that were needed to be done. Need any help Uncle Brown asks Katie? Yes can you go put these up for me asks Brown as he hands her banners. Sure she replies as she walks in another direction. Brown walked into Dee. Hey have you told her yet about you know who coming you know where asks Dee? Not exactly I wasn't planning on telling her just yet says Brown. When are you planning on telling her asks Dee? After they get here says Brown as he walks away. She is going to be mad says Dee as she looks at Brown. It's the only way to break the silence he replies. I don't think this was very smart Brown she was very hurt when she showed up here and I don't know if bringing the people who hurt her here is so smart says Dee. We need to know both sides because I think her leaving is eating Shane up inside and if he wanted her gone why would that happen asks Brown? I don't know but just be careful says Dee as she heads for the office.

(A few days later) Shane was outside Camp Rock. I don't want to be here says Shane. Well to bad you put yourself in this position says Nate as he looks at his friend. I don't want to waste my summer back here at Camp you guys can't but I'm not says Shane as he sits back in the Limo. Suddenly he is pulled out. Grow up Shane says the voice. Katie the three replies.

(Few minutes before) Brown who is the special instructors this year asks Katie as she looks at her uncle with her regular eye color and real hair color? Having decided to go back to her normal self. Um Connect Three says Brown as the boys pull up. What she yells. Their label asked us to help Shane and I figured you guys could work out your problems and find your way back says Brown as he slips away. Katie looked at the Limo she could hear people arguing. She walked over opened the door and pulled her brother out. Katie they say.

(Present) Yes that's my name now come on you need to get and act like a grown up if you can Shane Gray snaps Katie as she walks away. Me grow up how about you miss I take off for no reason says Shane. No reason you guys wanted me gone so don't try and spin this on me yells Katie as she walks away.

What is she talking about asks Jason? I don't know says Nate as he watches her walk away. Let's go we need to settle in says Shane as he looks in the direction of his sister. Now he wants to settle in says Nate under his breath. Come on boys says another familiar voice. Hey Brown says Nate as he walks up to the head of the camp.

How you boys doing asks Brown? How do you think asks Shane as he looks at his uncle? I have to agree with your sister on this one Shane grow up says Brown. Why have you been hiding her here Uncle Brown says Shane. I wasn't hiding her you all drove her away but what she told me says Brown. What are you talking about asks Nate? Don't pretend you don't know everything you guys have put her through I just thought it was time to put an end to says Brown. Anyone know what he is talking about asks Nate? Not at all says Jason and Shane as they watch Brown walk away.(End Chapter)

Chapter 2: Finding the Truth

(Few weeks later) Shane was teaching a class when his mom called him. Hello says Shane in the middle of class. Shane darling do you have a moment I need to talk to you says his mother. I'm in class says Shane. It will only take a minute she continues. Fine says Shane as he looks over at Katie. Can you take over asks Shane? No problem go talk to wicked witch says Katie as she presses play to the music. Shane stepped outside. Looking back at his sister as he did.

What can I do for you mom asks Shane as he walks out of the dance studio? I called the Record Label and I think I might have convinced them to cut this crazy sentence that they have put you on short so you won't have to stay at that camp any longer says his mother. No mom I need this and I want to stay I need to relax and take a break and find myself says Shane. Your Shane Gray what's there to find asks his mother? Shane Gray the normal guy not the Shane Gray from Connect Three I have to go don't call me again I will see you in a few weeks says Shane as he hangs up.

He turned and walked back into the studio and watched his sister teaching. She had gotten better over the past two years. Actually she was one of the best even then and that won't change. Shane do you want to add anything asks Katie as she stops in mid dance? Sure says Shane as he does a couple of dance moves.

A little while later class was over. Alright have a nice rest of the day says Katie to the students. They all leave and Katie begins to leave. Katie says Shane. Yes she replies as she turns. Why did you leave asks Shane? You know already Shane mom and dad said that you guys wanted me gone says Katie. What the heck are you talking about asks a new voice? She turned toward the voice and saw Jason and Nate. I left because people wanted me gone says Katie.

Kate we didn't even know you were leaving says Nate as he looks at her. Nate you text me saying everything was better because I was gone snaps Katie. What are you talking about asks Nate as he stands in front of her? She pulls out her old phone where she had saved the text.

She hands the phone to Nate. See for yourself rock star she replies. He read the text this isn't even my number at least not anymore I lost this phone the day of the concert that was the day you left says Nate as he looks at her. I got a text off that number the night I left and unless the phone can text on its own then someone has your phone says Katie as she looks at the boys.

But who asks Jason? I don't know but I think I have a clue says Shane as he takes the phone out of his friends hand. He went through the phone. Whoever has your old phone Nate has been texting Katie for months says Shane. What do you mean asks Katie as she walks over to her brother? Look says Shane as he hands it to her. The last message was sent this morning. Were at Camp Rock doing something important with our lives but you're not and to be honest no one cares says the text. One thing's for sure whoever has my old phone knows we are here but doesn't know she is says Nate as he looks at his friends.

Name two people who know where we are but don't know where you are asks Shane as he looks at his younger sister. Mom and dad says Katie as she looks at the guys. Why though asks Jason? Because I wasn't the one making the income I chose the other path school and college says Katie as she looks at him. Shane looked at his baby sister and pulled her into a hug. I'm sorry I should have come after you I shouldn't have let them convince that you left on your own says Shane as he holds his sister. We all fell into their game and now it's time we play one of our own says Katie as she looks around at the boys. What have you got in mind asks Nate as he looks at his ex girlfriend. The best plan of all time that will get my parents to confess to everything says Katie with a sneaky smile.

(Near the end the of Camp) They were at Final Jam and everyone had been found out. Mitchie and Shane had worked through what they had going on and had gotten together. Nate and Katie were walking on eggshells around each other. Even though they were pretending they were back together.

Shane when are mom and dad arriving asks Katie as she looks at her brother? Soon you sure you want to do this asks Shane as he looks at his sister? Yes says his sister as she walks away to find Nate. Running into the two people she hadn't seen since the night she left. Mom Dad says Katie. Katie what are you doing here we told you to never come back to our worlds says her mom. Uncle Brown took me in and I live here says Katie as she stares her mother down. Your nothing but a leech im glad we got rid of you says her father.

What ever I have to go says Katie. Nate, Jason and Shane were heart broken when you left but I convinced them that you left all on your own because of jealously says her mom. Why would I ever care about the fame and money when I was there when the three of them had nothing snaps Katie. Attention turned toward them. Nate and the other two walked toward the scene.

Chapter 3: True Family

That didn't mean anything and you know it says her mom. Yes it does because it makes me a better person then you will ever be snaps Katie. Katie all you'll ever be is a girl from college who hurt her brother and turned him into who is has become says her father. I am not responsible for what Shane has become you are because you let the fame get to your heads and forgot to take care of the kid who it affected the most says Katie as she stands her ground. We were so distraught over you leaving Katie says her mother as she noticed the audience.

Caught the crap mom they all know who you are and what you've done you haven't really been good at hiding it all these years says Katie. Katie we don't know what you're talking about says her father as he plays along with the game that his wife was playing. O I don't know this says Caitlyn from the stage as she plays the recorder that they had hooked Katie up to. Everything they had said about her was on it. Mom, Dad welcome back to Camp Rock it was really nice catching up says Katie as she turns around to leave. Katie don't leave says another voice. What Shane so I can listen to them say how much they hate me and never wanted me says Katie. No I want them to apologize for everything they said to you says Shane as he pulls his sister back.

I don't need a apologize says Katie. Yes you do says Nate as he walks up to her. The three turned toward Shane and Katie parents. We have nothing to apologize for says Jeff their dad. Yes you do says Shane as he looks at his father. Shane she was bringing you down no one really wanted her with you guys on tour says their mom Sam. Mom she was the only person who talk to me like I was just Shane Gray she didn't treat any of us different when we became famous and I am proud of her for pursuing what she really wants says Shane. So are we says Jason and Nate.

Well I don't see why she isn't worth any money says their mom. Money isn't everything mom and in an instance all that money can be taken away says Katie as she looks at her mom. I am not your mother your not apart of this family says Sam. She is more family then you will ever be so leave we don't want you to be apart of our world anymore says Shane as he looks at his band members. You cant do this we are your manager says Jeff. Not anymore I am now says Katie as she looked at them. Shane don't do this says Sam. I already did and I checked it with the label and they are ok with it cause they think she will be a good addition to our crew says Shane. Yes says Nate as he hugs Katie. What are you too back together asks Jeff.

Nate looked at Katie. Yes he says as he pulls her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepen the kiss. Everything we worked for just fell apart says Sam as she looks at her husband. You play with fire you usually lose says Shane as he wraps his arms around Mitchie as she walks up next to him. His parents turned and walk away. Nate and Katie pulled away. Nate looked at her. Can we talk asks Nate? Yes she replies as they walk out heading for the lake.

(Lake) This place has so many memories says Nate. Yes it does Nate what did you want to talk about asks Katie. Us he says. What about us asks Katie as she looks at him? I want us to be a couple again I miss you and my heart never let you go says Nate as he looks at her. She smiled at him. I'm sorry for leaving and I have missed you too she says. I love you Katie says Nate as he slips his arms around her waist. I love you too she replies as they kiss.

They pull away as they hear footsteps. It was Jason, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shane. Hey guys says Mitchie. Hey says the two. So everything is alright asks Shane? Its perfect big brother says Katie as she walks over to her brother and hugs him. That's good says Shane. When are we leaving asks Nate? Tomorrow so sis are you ready to be a manager asks Shane? Yes but just don't turn into a diva ok Shane says Katie with a smile. I think that comment deserves a swim in the lake says her brother. O no you don't says Katie as she runs away. Shane soon caught up with her. Alright hold on someone take my phone says Katie as she pulls it out of her pocket as her brother picks her up. Nate took it as Shane went to throw her in. Big Brother if I'm going in so are you says Katie as her brother goes to throw her in and she pulls him with her. Everyone was laughing. This was her family and that would change. They were her true family.

Chapter 4: Epilogue

(2 Years later) Katie stepped out of the limo. Yes Shane were here says Katie into the phone. See you in a few she replies. Nate steps out of the limo. Your brother wondering where you are again asks Nate as he takes his fiancé hand. I thought when him and Mitchie got married that her would stop worrying about me says Katie with a smile. He's your older brother he'll always worry about you says Nate with a smile. I'm getting married and I am not a kid says Katie as she looks around at the church they were out front of. Why are we here asks Nate? I have no idea says Katie as they walk up the steps. Mitchie and Shane were waiting for them. What is going on asks Katie? We know you had to postpone the wedding due to our tour so we decided instead of making you wait we would have you get married before the tour says Shane. Put the press is expecting a wedding in September.

They are here on an anonymous tip made by Caitlyn says Jason. But we don't have anything to wear says Nate. That is all taken care of come on says Mitchie as she pulls Katie away and Shane pulled Nate away. They were soon ready and the wedding was soon under way. Nate and Katie were soon married and happier than ever.

(Few Months later) Welcome back to Camp Rock says Katie to all the kids. Alright go get settle into your cabins and then remember class start early tomorrow says Shane. The campers walk back to their cabins. Shane walked over to his sister. Can you believe we were once that old says Shane. It wasn't that long ago says Katie with a smile. I know but we are adults teaching and helping run a camp that change our lives says Shane with a smile as he walks over to Mitchie. Nate walks up to his wife. This place as so many memories says Katie. Those words so familiar says Nate. Well it's where we met, where you asks me to be your girlfriend, where you became a part of connect three, where we go back together where you proposed and says Katie. And what asks Nate? Where I told you that were going to become parents says Katie. Nate looked at her. We going to be parents asks Nate? Yes we are says Katie with a smile. Nate picked her up and then set her down. I love you says Katie. I love you too he replies as he kisses her.

They would go on to have a little girl named Kimberly. Mitchie and Shane would have a boy a year after Kimberly named Kane. Caitlyn and Jason would have twins the year after Kane named James and Jessica. They continued living their lives on top of being parents. They truly had found their happily ever after.


End file.
